The present invention relates to a suit for protection against the effects of acceleration, such as arise in high performance aircraft when flying in curves, in accordance with the preamble to claim 1.
Many such protective suits have become known. Those nearest to this invention work on the pressure principle: the body of the pilotxe2x80x94or in the case of multi-seat aircraft naturally the other flying personnel alsoxe2x80x94is surrounded by a liquid-carrying double layer. The acceleration forces operating on the body""s own fluids, predominantly the blood, affect the liquid present in the protective suit in equal measure. Thereby pressure forces are built up on the surface of the body, which correspond to those, which work on the skin from the body fluid. Such a suit is known from EP 0 376 027 B1 (D1). This known conversion from D1 requires a relatively large volume of liquid, which is held together on the outside by a low elasticity suit. Although the pilot""s body is now released from the pressures on blood vessels, internal organs and skin, on the other hand his bodyxe2x80x94the skeleton and static musculaturexe2x80x94is additionally loaded to a substantial degree by the weight, multiplied by the acceleration factor of the mass of water carried, which necessitates the application of a supporting corset to remove the loading on the spinal column. Furthermore the application of the protective suit according to D1 has the consequence that the pilot cannot climb into nor leave the aircraft without outside help. The water or general fluid filling can only take place in the aircraft. An emergency exit by means of an ejector seat is inconceivable. Dressing with this quoted protective suit also requires intensive outside assistance.
A further protective suit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,938 (D2), which essentially builds on the pressure principle. An inner suit, which however leaves large parts of the body uncovered, comprises liquid filled flat bladders. An outer suit, to be worn over it, is essentially inelastic and holds the whole ensemble together. The pressure built up by the bladders is transmitted by the outer suit to the parts of the body unprotected by the inner suit.
Although here by dispensing with the covering of the whole body by the inner suit substantial fluidxe2x80x94and therewith mass and weightxe2x80x94can be saved, the suit claimed in D2 is still heavy. In order to reduce the weight further and to improve freedom of movement, in D2 pressure compensation on the arms is completely dispensed with. It is replaced by elastic armlets; their compensating effect is only so far acceleration dependent, as the volumes of the arms increases with the additional acceleration forces on the blood , and thereby the elastic material of the armlets is additionally tensioned increased.
A further protective suit on the pure pressure principle is known from CH 687 573 (D3), which however is made in one part, in so far as the unyielding outer skin forms the outer suit. Here also a disadvantage exists in the high weight of the protective suit.
The aim, which is to be addressed by the present invention, comprises the production of a suit for protection against the effects of the acceleration forces, which arise in curved flight in high performance aircraft, predominantly in the instantaneous and local Z-axis, furthermore the protective suit to be produced should be lighter than those previously known, should make it possible that it can be put on and taken off by the wearer without help and enable him to climb into and leave the aircraft without help and permit the wearer generally to have normal mobility outside the aircraft.
The addressing of the stated aim is given in Claim 1 with respect to its essential features, in the further Claims with respect to further advantageous developments.